Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171222232004
After all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident were all finally not only just shown but also returned to Anna too at last, Anna simply became a whole lot, way, far much, beyond angrier and more and more furious than ever so she took it worse than her sisters, Elsa and Breha rejecting her engagement to Hans the same youngest Southern Isle princely brother who unfortunately turned out to be the prince charmless after Kristoff returned Anna back home to Arendelle but Anna still hadn't gotten any of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident yet at all. Nobody else was easily able to calm her rage at all, not even anybody else who was willing to be there for Anna no matter what in case if neither of her sisters, Elsa nor Breha nor their parents were always all the time so they've all patiently given Anna lots and lots of time to cool down herself. Anna was too stubborn to let anybody else easily change her mind about protections and safeties, so there was no point in trying at all. She turned to storm off straight towards the exit, snatched the doorknob to slam, fling and burst the door open, stamped, stomped, stormed and marched out of the room and slammed it shut with a very louder bang harder than ever. She headed towards straight to her bedroom until she finally made it at last so she snatched the doorknob to slam, burst and fling the door open, stomped into her bedroom and slammed it shut behind her with a very louder bang harder than ever. She punched the pillows, screamed in rage until she cried in not sadness but fury. The grief finally hit her at last, and she was beyond mad at not only just Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident behind her back when Elsa was eight while Breha was seven and Anna was only just five back then but also at her parents for not being there for her nearly enough at all, for paying more attention to their two other daughters, Elsa the same oldest royal sister of Arendelle and Breha the same middle royal sister of Arendelle than to their own, youngest daughter, for leaving Elsa to run a kingdom of Arendelle when she was still too caught up in her own fears since the childhood accident/incident, for going on that trip and getting caught in that stupid storm… That storm… And just like that, Anna found the or any other ways to let out all of her rage, especially in order to plot her revenge on Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident, her parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa and Breha and Elsa and Breha for getting all the attention for too many reasons.